


The Romance of Uncertainty

by wrotemywayout



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotemywayout/pseuds/wrotemywayout
Summary: David never dreamed of his future wedding, marriage had no appeal to him. Or it didn't, until now.





	The Romance of Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the biggest fan of this but I've had it in my drive for months and I figured I should just post it

David never dreamed of his future wedding. He didn’t like being the center of attention for too long and even though his family and friends were accepting, the religious side of him never really came to terms with his sexuality. A wedding would make it too real. He’d been to weddings before and he was always happy for the newlyweds but he never enjoyed them as much as he wanted to. 

They're so final. Making a decision that’ll last a lifetime. Why would he fantasize about marrying a faceless man who he hasn't met yet, who he could never really know is the “one”?

The idea scared him. Or it did until the faceless man grew a face. Jack Kelly’s face to be exact. 

David knew that he would want to spend his life with Jack and he knew Jack felt the same. He didn’t need a ring to prove it. He feared that making such a final commitment would ruin what the had. Ruin the excitement and ruin the lust. They’ve been together for six years already, he would know if it wasn’t going to last. 

Jack, on the other hand, was a romantic. He’d write poems about Davey if he could but all his attempts lead to crumpled notebook pages and frustrated scribbling. He was never good with words. So he stuck to drawing, to painting, to ways he could comfortably express his love for Davey. He constantly posted photos of David on his social media, gushing about how lucky he is. He was ready to buy a ring after mere months of dating. 

Jack had no fear of ruining what they had. He wanted to finalize things. Make them real. But if Davey wasn’t ready, if Davey was never going to be ready then he’d have to respect that. He couldn’t let their differences get in the way of their future. And that was fine, really. 

Even weddings make Davey uncomfortable. He’s unbelievably proud of all his friends who have gotten married, so happy that they’ve found the person to spend their lives with. It’s just that sitting there, next to Jack, knowing that he could never give Jack the happiness that the newlyweds radiate when standing at the altar upsets him. Jack always goes on and on about how “It was beautiful, Dave.” or “Did you see how Race started crying? He’s so in love.” Jack loved it, and he couldn’t give that to him. A ceremony in which you give your life to somebody else is terrifying, not romantic. He didn’t want to sit in an uncomfortable folding chair on some lawn and watch it happen. There’s no appeal. 

The only appeal is Jack, sitting next to him at the head table with the rest of the bridal party. Jack turned toward Davey, resting his knee on Davey’s thigh, foot on his own seat. His deep green bowtie bringing out the green in his hazel eyes. Now that was appealing. 

 

David couldn’t tell is this wedding was better or worse. It was the same decent food and music he didn’t recognize. The same guests, his same date. But the brides were different. Sarah and Katherine. That was the kicker. 

Davey was always close to Sarah, much closer than any of his friends had been with their siblings. And Jack and Katherine shared this exceptional bond like maybe they were the real soulmates. They were all so close, this wedding should have been fine, been perfect. 

But his family is here. He’s had to introduce Jack to more relatives than he could remember he had. All the second cousins and great-aunts and other relatives that he wouldn’t see outside of an occasion like this. 

And Jack was so good about it which made it even worse. He would charm his old aunts and shake hands with his uncles in the perfect Jack Kelly gentleman way. It made it even harder to dodge the “Now, David why isn’t there a ring on this boy’s finger?”’s and the “I’m sure your wedding will be next.”’s. There was only so much smiling and nodding a guy could do. 

Don’t get him wrong, he was so happy for his sister. Anything that made her happy was good in his book. And he loved Katherine, it was perfect. He wasn’t heartless. He knew that to most people marriage is beautiful. That committing yourself to the love of your life was thrilling in a good way, but that just wasn’t how Davey saw it. 

And, okay, maybe the wedding was beautiful. It seemed that their vows alone proved that love is real. And yeah, Davey could see himself saying something like that to Jack, promising to love him forever. And maybe it would be nice if all his family and friends could celebrate their love. Maybe. Just because he knows he will love Jack forever doesn’t mean he wants to turn it into a legal commitment. 

But now was their first dance and David could see all the love in Sarah’s eyes and his heart swelled. They looked gorgeous, grinning to each other like they have some kind of secret, despite all their loved ones being here to celebrate with them. David looked over to Jack, whose body was still turned to Davey, but turned his head to watch the newlyweds. Davey could see the tears in Jack’s eyes. Grinning so wide his eyes wrinkled in the corners. He knows that Jack wants this for himself someday. 

And, yeah, Davey could see it. The two of them alone on the dance floor. In a full room, feeling as if they’re the only people in the world. He wouldn’t be opposed to that, per se. 

The dance ended and Katherine and Sarah made their way to the table and the guests clapped softly. Sarah took the seat to Davey’s left but has yet to acknowledge her brother, all the attention focused on her bride. 

“Is it everything you imagined it would be?” Davey asked her. 

She turned, looking like she just awoke from a daydream, “I couldn’t imagine a better feeling.” 

And now Davey was really thinking about it. How it would feel to call Jack his fiance, his husband. What cake they would have, what music they would play. How would be his best man and- oh my god, Davey wants to get married. 

He does, doesn’t he? He wants to be Jack’s groom. He wants to propose, to dance with his mother, with Medda. He wants all his friends to come and see how in love he is. This isn’t a scary commitment, it’s a beautiful proclamation. A way to scream “I love Jack Kelly” out to the world, for everyone to know. He wants to buy a ring, to wear a ring. 

Jack turned back in his chair to face the table when their meals came. David reached down and pulled Jack’s chair closer by the leg. 

“Someone’s clingy tonight. What’s going on, Davey.” 

“It’s nothing,” Davey kissed Jack quickly on the cheek. “I just love you.” 

“Since when did weddings make you soft?” 

“Since I realized I want to have one of my own.” Yep, he just did that. 

“David Jacobs, are you proposing to me at your sister's wedding?” Jack looked shocked but excited. 

“No, no I’ll do that later. Buy a ring and all that. But I just wanted you to know that it’s in the picture.” 

“Wow, I don’t even know what to say.” Jack grinned and kissed Davey briefly, before pulling back to ask, “What changed your mind?” 

“I never wanted to get married because I was afraid of commiting to someone. I didn’t want some legal proclamation to tell me that I would be with someone for the rest of my life.” Davey paused and just looked at Jack, a single tear rolled down his cheek. “But that’s not what it’s about, is it? I love you so much and I want to be able to show everyone how much you mean to me, how much we mean to each other. I am already so committed to you, Jack. Let’s celebrate.” 

“Are you sure you aren’t proposing? It sounds a whole lot like a proposal.” Jack acted smug but he was crying too. 

“No, I’m gonna do this right. I want to treat you, surprise you.” Davey was already planning the perfect proposal in his head. 

“This is a pretty big surprise already, Dave.” 

Davey saw Sarah and Katherine approaching the table after making their rounds to their guests. They’d be coming back to eat now. 

“Act casual, proposing at a wedding is the asshole move of the century.” David turned back to his food, cutting into his chicken as if nothing had happened. 

“I thought you weren’t proposing,” Jack smiled back up at Davey. 

“Shut up before I take it back.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Jack knew Davey was in too deep. 

“No, I wouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment! send requests here or to my tumblr, little-bit-of-cinnamon


End file.
